


I Won't let you Die in Vain

by Tramper15



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: In an Alternate universe where Steve didn't get the plane down in time. Peggy fights for what is right, and pays.





	I Won't let you Die in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the MCU Bingo 2018

Peggy stood on the bridge looking out at the city. She hadn't known this city before Hydra took it over. But she did think it looked beautiful. She sighed as she tried not to think of how upset this place would make Steve. If he was still alive to see it. "Brooklyn isn't like you left it." She whispered as she dropped poured out the vial she had stolen from Hydra. The vial of his blood. "But at least a part of you made it home.

Peggy Carter wiped her eyes as she turned and headed back to the woman's apartments she was living in. Tomorrow she would have to go back and pretend to be just another cleaning and servant girl for the Hydra command headquarters. Tonight she would finish saying goodbye to the man she lost.

The next morning she woke up to a gentle knock on her door and that voice she was learning to enjoy. In all this mess at least there was something that still made her smile. That nice voice saying "English" Through her door. She got herself up and to the door wrapping a robe around herself. 

She smiled at Angie as she opened the door. "Morning Darling, Thank you for making sure I woke up. Last night seemed to take it out of me." She felt the hand on her shoulder. "English, everything ok? You have been really frazzled lately." 

Peggy nodded her head. "I'm fine, I promise. I'll see you at the dinner around lunchtime," she said and stepped back into her room. The other girl nodded and left with let me know if you need anything.

As she headed into the office it was in an uproar. She had to remind herself to act normal. She heard people whispering about a break in. Something important stolen. How Commander TBD was really mad. She took a deep breath as she went around cleaning up papers and left out meals from the agents that worked overnight. 

She felt her body tense when she got grabbed by her arm and shoved into a room. She blinked as she looked up into the face of Thompson. She sighed and pulled her arm from his grasp. "What are you thinking. You know the kind of trouble you will get in if the upper management knows you were messing with the girls." 

Thompson smiled and leaned close to her. "I think they will let this slide. I know it was you. Carter. Who stole the sample." Peggy felt her heart rate speed up. But she only raised an eyebrow at the man instead of talking. Let him play a little more of his hand. She thought. She also took in the room she was in and tried to decide the best way to escape. 

Thompson smirked. "Commanders already got the tape from the bar where you meet the traitor Stark. Seems you were not as careful as you thought. " Peggy cursed under her breath and moved her knee up. She smirked at him this time when he fell back and threw a punch to the side of his face. 

Peggy slipped out of the room and hurried towards the back door. She ran as she heard the mp's start to look for her and flinched when felt herself run smack into someone she didn't think she would ever see again. She blinked at the outfit he was wearing and stumbled back. "Steve?"

She saw him look at her with a sad smile. No, he couldn't be here. He couldn't be here dressed like that. Working for them. She heard the MP's come up behind her and swallowed. "Help me," she asked him softly. 

Steve Rogers in his black and red uniform. With the Hydra symbol on the breast shook his head at her. "I'm sorry Pegs." He said softly. "You know that is against the rules. I have to take you back in."

Peggy held her hands up. There was no way she was getting out of this alley and she knew it. She would just need to find a way out of whatever cell they put her in. Hopefully, Howard would have seen something was amiss.

__________

Peggy woke up to the door of the dark cell being opened. She wasn't sure how many days she had been in here. They had managed to feed her twice so maybe two. Maybe one. Maybe more. She looked up expecting to see the same guard from before and blinked seeing a face she knew. A face she never thought to see here. "Angie?"

Angie smiled an knelt down next to her. "I'm gonna getcha outta here English. But we don't got much time. A man named Dugan - real impressive mustache - told me to tell ya to hurry." 

Peggy nodded her head and tried to push herself up. She groaned as her stiff limbs from the rough treatment after Steve left and just not moving. She saw a look of worry mixed with rage cross her friends face as she felt Angie's hands wrap around her to help her up. "Come on, English. This way." She hobbled next to the girl as they moved from the tunnel and through a series of turns that led them out of a back door. She wasn't in the office she was before. This was the prison section of the compound downtown.

She let Angie help her into the back of the truck and got in as well. She felt herself lean over and her eyes reclosed. She moved quickly a while later when she felt big hands on her arms, reacting to hit him in the solar plexus without thought. She heard Dugan cough and say, "I got you, Carter... Wow, yer still small but your punch is mean as it's ever been." She smiled, opening her eyes.

"You're you?" She asked as she threw her arms around him. She hides her face into the larger man's shoulder. She wasn't weak but all she saw was Steve's face. All she heard was Steve saying goodbye over the radio. For the last several days her brain had been a whorl of how and why. But Dugan was solid. Dugan was real. 

After she had calmed down she noticed that while she had been hugging him. He had moved them into a small building and sat on a couch. She uncurled herself and blushed seeing Angie looking at her from where she was making tea at the counter. Peggy moved off Dugan's lap and said softly. "They have him." She heard his just as soft words of "I know." She grasped his hand into hers saying softly. "We have to get him back."

________

It took multiple days and too many late night planning sessions. But they got a plan on how to capture Steve Rogers. Peggy wasn't sure that it was going to work but laying on the bed in the small room that they had given her to share with Angie she at least felt a little better. 

Peggy smiled as Angie laid on the other side of the bed. The one next to the wall and turned to look at her. She turned and looked over at her too. "I don't think I've thanked you yet? For coming in to rescue me. Hiding out in this dungy ol' house." 

Angie shook her head at Peggy and smiled at her. "Anytime, English."


End file.
